A NewFound Hunger
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Volume 3 AU wherein the Petrelli family has a dark secret that Angela foists upon her 'son' Gabriel. When he's changed, he seeks Mohinder who he finds is rather changed as well. Mylar one shot. Dub-con, vampirism, violence.


Cold concrete. The IV drip painfully placed inside of his nostril. Sylar recognized every facet of his current condition as he had lived it all before now. With the exception of living it fully-clothed and not in Primatech standard-issue pajamas. He groggily lolled his head from side to side, clouded eyes tried to clear up and provide him a better understanding. Same cell that his younger brother had inhabited not minutes ago—he didn't appreciate the irony. However, he did appreciate that now he couldn't hurt anyone. As reluctant as Sylar had been to initially admit it, this was the only way. He was a monster—an animal and as such needed to be caged. Maybe one day he would be ready to be outside again but now he was safe. Quietly, he lay there, thinking of nothing and everything. Of every victim's face, every life he must have ruined, the families of his victims, and the day he found out that even his own biological mother didn't want him. However, Angela Petrelli was still there for him ---she would likely visit him in his cell sooner or later. So he closed his eyes and faded out again, the medication pumped through his veins and made it difficult to stay awake for long periods of time.

Soft footsteps were never heard, Angela moved through the halls with a certain grace to her every step as if she were floating. The heavy cell door was unlocked and opened, as she gazed down at her prone child. Strapped down and drugged. How terribly undignified of her youngest son to do this to her favorite. She sat down on the concrete slab Gabriel was affixed to and looked at him, her dark brown eyes filled with pity and with hope. He was finally ready to become a true member of the Petrelli family.

"Gabriel…wake up."

When that voice entered his mind, something sparked in Sylar and he woke with a start. Eyes wide open and his body tugged against the restraints.

"Momma?!"

A few panting breaths and he calmed himself some again. Especially when his eyes locked on hers. Twin deep brown eyes that gave him a small sense of acceptance—they were never judgmental. She smiled, crimson lipstick parting to give way to small pearly teeth. Her pale hand reached down and caressed the strap on her boy's wrist. Making sure that it was sufficiently tight.

"Yes dear…Gabriel, I think that it's time you were given a little more…information on what it means to be a Petrelli. The sacrifices—the rewards.

Her fingernail dragged along the inside of his arm, feeling the slowed pulse underneath his skin. Once more she reached up and ripped the tube from his nose, tossing it aside. Sylar gasped hoarsely in the cold room, his eyes slowly looking over to the woman.

"Wha--…what are you talking about?"

Angela all but ignored her son's confusion as went on.

"It was very noble of you to try and help Peter. I'm pleased to see what having a family has meant to you Gabriel. And I want to reward you for your loyalty."

She grinned lovingly as her hand grazed over his chest, his stomach, and back down to his wrist again helping to pin him down as she moved and straddled his body. Or rather, sat on top of his lap with her legs closed and held to the side as she was wearing a skirt that day. Sylar stared at her, his heart immediately started to speed up without the constant flow of the sedative.

"R-reward…I don't understand, what are you doing mom…"

In the blink of an eye her free hand was over his mouth, covering it. Her palm smelled of lotion and aloe vera and Sylar muttered against it. Angela leaned down and grazed her ruby-red lips over to her son's earlobe.

"Shhh…You'll understand soon Gabriel I promise.

Her calm whispers did nothing to soothe Gabriel as he attempted to struggle beneath her, but suddenly her grip on his bound wrist was vice-tight. Those lips trailed down from his earlobe and over his neck, pulse pounding within as the fear pumped a massive amount of adrenaline throughout his body. It was like an ice cube was being dragged over his flesh after a hot shower. Sylar was amazed that steam didn't rise from his flesh as she moved and softly kissed his neck.

"Mmm you are so very special Gabriel…and with my guidance, affection, and discipline—you'll be even more so."

It must have been quite the sound to hear the man who had thoughtlessly, brutally murdered so many whimper and scream when a sharp piercing sensation tore through the warm flesh of his neck. He squirmed under her grip and his eyes wildly shifted side to side as his mother's lips latched onto his neck and…was she sucking? Before Sylar could even form a coherent thought on what he was sure must have been some sort of fever dream—his body acted. All that adrenaline in his system pushed the sedative and once more he could access his ability. The straps on his wrists and legs released themselves and he flicked Angela across the cell. She smacked into the back-wall and for the moment was out cold on the floor. Sylar didn't question his opportunity, he just took it as he scrambled to his feet. Stumbling some from the wound on his neck as it bled out but he managed to make it to the door before a strong pale hand suddenly gripped his neck and held him in place.

"Hello brother…going somewhere?"

Nathan shoved Sylar against the wall, holding his neck still and trying not to lose his own senses at the gorgeous crimson substance flowing over his fingers from the man's wound. The force of impact to his head made Sylar see stars for a moment, bright white sparks of pain that seared his mind. None of this made any sense, Nathan did not have enhanced strength for one thing. He groaned and weakly moved his hand to his neck. It didn't take a moment before Nathan's own hand batted Sylar's away from the wound. Grabbing him by his jacket collar and roughly carrying him over to the slab again, slamming him down hard on it. Sylar cried out in pain from the renewed trauma to his head. And shock when Nathan started to tear open his jacket and he leaned down licking up some of the blood that started to dry on Sylar's skin. Once again, the foreign sensation of a sharp puncture was felt then quickly the protrusions were out of the wound again. He blinked and stared at Angela, up on her feet again and this time…it became more clear, impossible as the truth was.

Her eyes shone with an impossible glittering blackness. The woman's skin never looked paler—it was almost as if her veins were visible , that her skin was translucent. Sylar's own blood had dribbled down her chin and splotched her cream colored blouse. She was the one who pushed her eldest son off of Sylar's neck. A warning glare in her eyes as she spoke.

"You can have a taste but…I'm the one who will turn him Nathan, understood?"

Nathan too had Sylar's blood on his lips and chin, his eyes flashed a preternatural blue as he grunted a reply. Before Sylar could let any of this sink in, Nathan had his…his fangs back onto Sylar's neck. The man slurped and drank his young brother's blood, leaving Sylar to writhe and moan helplessly in Nathan's clutches. Everything faded…his heart slowed and Sylar wondered if this was finally it. If death was the only way he could be free of the hunger that plagued what could be his last years. Before he passed out and let the still of his final release take him over he could hear Angela's voice and feel the fangs being ripped from his body.

"That's enough dear…the boy needs his mother now."

Flashes of Angela on his neck, her finger stroking over his chest. Nathan keeping him pinned down as his body thrashed and bucked until the fight left him completely. He was out entirely when Angela leaned back again, taking a sharply-manicured finger to her own wrist and making an incision. Her skin pressed to Sylar's twisted gaping mouth. Her free hand sifted through the dark, damp strands of Gabriel's hair as she urged him to drink from her leaking wrist. The nearly-dead man did, leaning forward and latching his lips onto her body, sucking his own blood back out of her. Blood that had been changed, as he would be. When he opened his eyes again, he winced and recoiled. Everything had been heightened. It was all so bright and intense, every sound felt like it did the day after he took Dale Smither's now-lost ability. No one was holding him anymore, Angela stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed. Her curious gaze came with a soft smirk on her once-again clean lips.

"How are you feeling son?"

He sat up with a start, glancing around the small cell. His insides ached and his gums were sore. When he reached up and felt inside of his mouth he gasped at the sharp canines that had formed from his teeth. But most of all he felt something—a craving within him. Slowly he looked up at his mother, his sire and he told her…

"I feel hungry."

The double doors of the Hartsdale facility flung open as Dr. Mohinder Suresh ran down the halls. He had to get to the labs, to find help for this thing that was happening to him. With all of the top-secret experiments that had gone in those exam rooms and others, there was no way they couldn't offer even a slight portion of the answer he was looking for. As he quickly stepped along the concrete floor, he scratched his insistently irritated shoulder. The growths were spreading . He hoped that Maya wouldn't be disturbed where he left her on his makeshift lab's wall. After all, this was all for her that he had unwittingly turned himself into a monster; at least that's what Mohinder kept telling himself.

When the lights in the halls of the laboratory wing were all but extinguished with the occasional flicker or spark—Mohinder's pace finally slowed. His heart lurched then began to speed up at the thought of the unknown. Of what could have made the mess of broken light fixtures, shattered glass, and now a feebly buzzing alarm as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of exam room one.

Cautiously, he lifted his hand to push the door inward, trying to avoid glancing at the scale-like abrasions on the top of his hand as he did. The room was mostly dark except for a flickering, sparking florescent light column that was hanging nearly off the ceiling entirely. Mohinder crept inside and looked around, the place was in disarray. Tables were knocked over, and there was a copious amount of blood everywhere. He followed one blood spatter and found a body, its neck ripped nearly out entirely. The man looked as if he'd been mauled by some sort of animal.

Mohinder spun around on his heel when he heard a sick slurping, crunching sound coming from a few feet away. His own curiosity spurred him forward and he unfortunately found just what, or who was making that sound. Another lab tech. lay on the ground, his limbs twisted at impossible angles and his eyes fixed and wide as they stared up at Mohinder. Blood poured from his neck wound…that a man was crouched over and seemed to be tearing into to make larger. In the shadows, Mohinder could make out only slicked back hair and black clothing. When he swallowed, the sound stirred the creature and Sylar looked up at Suresh, crimson juices staining his snowy skin and crusted around the edges of his lips. That crimson smile chilled Suresh to the bone as he looked at the fangs dripping with drool and his victim's blood.

"Mmmm…Mohinder…Had I known you were coming I would have waited."

Sylar tossed the corpse aside like the rubbish it now was to him, he slowly stood up again and looked down at the geneticist. He could hear blood pumping through veins tucked under an easily breached layer of tempting caramel skin. His eyes glittered with the possibility of having a taste. Mohinder took a step back, lips parted in absolute horror and shock. This was not a new ability…this was worse. This was impure, unclean.

"Sylar?! What…Wh-what's happened to you? What _are you?_"

A cold, hollow chuckle echoed throughout the small, dark room. Sylar tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"I have a family now Mohinder… and they have ensured that I'm well-taken care of. That I'm better than ever before. God, I wish that I'd known you were going to be here—you should have been my first."

Mohinder took another tentative step back as the adrenaline surged through his own veins. The flight or fight response started to blare in his mind, control his senses. Before he could take another step, Sylar was across the short distance between them and his powerful hands were on Mohinder's shoulders pulling him forward. Sylar fangs dripped a glistening stream of saliva onto the man as he smirked. Suresh tensed up and his breathing quickened with the killer holding his body so firmly.

"…Your first what?"

The taller man leaned down and inhaled Mohinder's sweetly spicy scent with a shudder that even he could not suppress. His cold lips grazed Mohinder's warm earlobe as he spoke.

"Taste."

Without another word, Sylar arched his neck back then sunk his fangs deep inside of Mohinder's pulsing neck. The man's blood spilled out, rinsing over Sylar's teeth and tongue, dripping back down Suresh's olive green jacket. Mohinder's knees buckled and his eye fluttered at the sensation of being fed from…it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Unfortunately for Sylar that feeling was mutual.

Every other time he'd fed the taste varied in degrees of sweet and bitter. But this…was like drinking something fetid, putrid. It stung his taste-buds and his eyes snapped open when he pulled away in disgust. He coughed hoarsely, spitting up the tainted blood in sprays that splattered across the exam room. His lips were twisted and his eyes narrow slits as he glared back at the recovering Mohinder.

"What…what is wrong with you? That tasted awful! You're not…"

It was then that his eyes settled on the scales on Mohinder's hand as he covered up his own wound, pressing it tight. Sylar lifted his hand and impulsively slashed the sleeve of Mohinder's jacket away from his body. The scales were a reddish-purple hue and looked like giant scabs except they were evenly aligned all down from his shoulder and to his hand. Slight bone-like ridge protrusions came up from the larger ones. This time it was Sylar who took a step back and looked upon Mohinder with wary eyes.

"Nevermind me—what are you, Mohinder?"

Slowly as Mohinder glanced down at the deformity that had taken over his arm he smirked mirthlessly. His brown eyes locked on Sylar's horrified own and he replied.

"…I'm not the man you knew."

He leapt across the room and landed on Sylar, pinning him down to the floor. When Sylar recoiled from him it released a dense, heavy cloud of pheromones…Mohinder couldn't control himself when he felt how afraid the so-called monster was. Suresh smiled even when he got a clearer look at Sylar's translucent skin, his blue thin veins and his once again obsidian eyes. In that moment, that one single moment of Mohinder taking control successfully against Sylar—he took advantage of it. Their constant though tenuous connection the two men shared along with the extremely strong cloud of pheromones in the air, pushed Mohinder to lean down and force his lips on Sylar's own. He never once recoiled at the coppery taste of blood on them, instead he pushed his tongue past those threatening canine teeth and icy lips. Moaning as he dragged his sticky palms along the killer's prone body. There were strands of organic web-like material left behind.

Sylar was completely lost in a moment that he'd dreamt of so frequently in his mortal life. Of having this gorgeous, fascinating man pining for him…wantonly lusting for him and acting upon that lust. But no it wasn't meant to be like this—Sylar was the one who was meant to be on top, to have the control between them. When he realized this he opened his eyes and moved to push Suresh off of his body and take back that control. There was a tightness keeping his body in place…something stuck him to the floor. It took him a few moments but he realized that every time Mohinder laid his hands on a body part, there was a thin-but-strong, gooey, white substance left behind. It looked like spun cotton when it was on his body. And it tightened with every moment he struggled inside of it.

Mohinder felt more predatory on top of the feared murderer than he had even when he had collected test subjects from around his loft and at the nearby park. Because it was this man who was so used to having power…that it made it so thrilling to take it away while he squirmed.

"Mohinder…what…what are you doing?"

Though he sounded afraid and indeed was to a degree—Sylar made no real move to toss Suresh off of him telekinetically as he could have. More of the webbing covered his body with the exception of his groin…Mohinder's fingers danced over the front of his dark jeans and tugged the zipper down, flicking the button open. Those nimble fingers found their way into his jeans and wrapped around Sylar's now readily apparent erection. Tugging roughly as he looked down at Sylar, dragging his palm up and down the pulsing shaft and leaving yet more webbing behind, cocooning his vulnerable cock.

Sylar widened his eyes as he lay there, strangely thrilled by this take-charge turn in the man he once so easily pushed around. When the sticky webbing encased his sex—he shuddered, the tip leaking precum that mixed with the gooey substance that coated the webbing. Suresh continued roughly tugging and jerking on the man or rather the demon beneath him. He smirked as Sylar moaned and snarled out though still made no attempt to free himself with a single thought. His fingers continued to remain curled around Sylar's shaft, squeezing and urging every new bit of pleasure from the man's lips.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing Gabriel…I'm taking what I want…"

Mohinder carefully gauged when Sylar was near to his own conclusion, it became nearly impossible to tell the difference between Sylar's own juices and Mohinder's…

"And then I'll leave you, aching for more."

With that, he stopped pulling on Sylar's cock, instead he roughly pulled his enclosed hand away and moved spreading more webbing over Sylar's chest and thighs, leaving him out and pulsing for his release as he encased the man like the victims on his wall. Sylar then pulled himself away from the pleasure-filled sensations to realize what was happening.

"You…you son of a bitch!"

Sylar moved to try and flick his fingers but they were stuck-fast to the floor and when he tried to move his head to focus on Mohinder—the other man had quickly skittered over and snatched up Sylar's slicked-back hair between his fingers. He chuckled once and then slammed Sylar's head against the concrete floor with precise force. The trapped man was knocked out cold, slathered in Mohinder's webbing—his pants open and his erection covered as well. Aching for a release that he would not get from Suresh.

"You're lucky that mother wasn't the one to find you like this."

Sylar grunted and tried to move, forgetting about the makeshift bonds that Mohinder had placed upon his body. Slowly, his bleary eyes looked up at Nathan as he stood and looked over his little brother's body. He made a few telekinetic cuts and wrenched his body free from the substance. Moving and quickly clearing of his still hard erection and shoving himself back into his pants as he growled.

"Where…is HE?"

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. Wondering if a vampire could blush when they had fresh blood in their system…though Sylar clearly did not.

"Your little boyfriend stole some files…he knows about Pinehearst. Now you and I have to go and clean up the mess he'll make if he gets to Peter first. Mother wants us all to be a family and you know what that means."

Sylar nodded and smiled, anxious to get revenge on Mohinder now that he had a better idea of what they were dealing with.

"Yes…let's go and save our little brother. After that, Suresh is mine."

He gave a warning glare to his brother that he better not dare to have his fangs anywhere near the geneticist. Though Sylar would not make the mistake of feeding on Mohinder again…there were so many other things he could do with that taut, lean and now it seemed, evolved—body.


End file.
